


Thought Bubbles

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A device to create cartoon thought bubbles has interesting effects on Mulder, Skinner, and Krycek.





	Thought Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Thought Bubbles

by Ursula

 

 

When Walter Skinner opened the door to the basement office, the attitude in the room felt thick enough to be cut with a knife. Krycek was posed on the edge of Mulder's desk, his cheeks red with fury.

 

Mulder was in the middle of trying to shove the agent off his perch.

 

Sighing, Walter gathered his strength and walked into the room, surrounding himself with more attitude than Mulder could ever hope to achieve. He slapped the folder on the desk close enough to Krycek's round butt cheek to make the young agent leap up in surprise.

 

"Gentlemen, if you can spare the time from your childish squabbles, here is your next case," Walter snapped.

 

It was bad enough that Walter had to reopen the basement office against Kersh's wishes. The bullpen had drafted a petition to have Mulder and Krycek moved out. Mulder's constant consumption of sunflower seeds, the endless squabbling between the two, and the traffic of most of the female population of the Hoover each day to gawk at the two male beauties had distracted and annoyed the agents who had to share space with the two. The other day when Scully forgot a bag of human organs on Mulder's temporary desk when she went to lunch with him had capped the discontent. Of course, Krycek had found them and added the results of acute nausea to the already gruesome scene.

 

Mulder grabbed the file, spilling it. Walter felt a bit flushed as Krycek started crawling around to collect the papers and pictures. The wiggling plush bottom made Walter think of things that had no place in the work environment.

 

"There's one," Mulder said, helpfully as he leaned down to peer under the desk.

 

"Got it," Krycek said. He backed out of the hollow of the desk, started to get up, and lost his balance, his flailing hand grabbing onto the firm support of Walter's leg.

 

Realizing what he had done, Krycek froze in position, staring up at Walter in an interesting combination of embarrassment and some indefinable emotion that made his green eyes grow fiery and his heavy eyelashes flutter.

 

Leaning down, Walter helped Krycek to his feet, removing his grip with some effort. "Are you all right, Agent?"

 

"Oh, yes, Sir," Krycek said breathily, making his Sir sound all too much like that little subby that Walter picked up a few weeks ago at a discreet club.

 

Mulder sorted the papers out on his desk before grouching, "Another nutcase? This ex-cartoonist believes that he has invented a device that can read thoughts? What is it? A tinfoil hat cutter? Can't you find some other way to humiliate me?"

 

"I could," Walter remarked, several unwarranted images popping into his head, all involving bondage, PVC clothing, and various instruments of punishment. "But would you want me to?"

 

Oh, God, Mulder looked as he was having the same sort of visions as Walter was. He squirmed in his chair and adjusted his pants. "No, Sir," Mulder replied, but the words sounded forced.

 

Meanwhile, Krycek had continued to review the files. He said, "Mulder, even if this guy is a nut case, it looks as if he has been kidnapping people off the street to test his device. So far, a bill collector, two Jehovah's Witness missionaries, and a guy leaving pizza ads were all found wandering dazed after being seen at his door."

 

"Who could tell?" Mulder grumbled, but he snatched the file back and started to read.

 

As Walter left the agents to prepare, they settled next to each other, making a pretty picture as they leaned over the files together, the two heads inclined with unconscious ease toward each other. 

 

Ah, if only...

 

OooOooO

 

Ed Warner looked harmless enough. He had thick glasses. His hair clung in a few random wisps spotted across his baby pink skull. His shoulders were hunched from years over the drafting table. His white shirt was splattered with some florescent green matter. His dirty nails dug into Mulder's new suit as he spluttered, "Disney sent you, didn't he? I know he's jealous. My Wonder Weasel could eat his mouse for lunch. Not to mention that his mouse is a rat. Anyone would know that."

 

Turning to Krycek, Warner said, "Tell me. You know that Mickey is a rat."

 

Snickering, Mulder finally freed himself from the unsanitary grip and remarked, "Interesting that you ask Krycek. You must sense that he has an intimate knowledge of rats."

 

"Yeah, I've been working with one the last few weeks," Krycek spat back.

 

"I'm not just a kook, I'm a genius," Warner said. "You know those three dimensional movies that were briefly popular? I thought of something much better. What if you could be part of the cartoon? My first step was to add thought bubbles to the average human. After I have perfected my device, I will find a way to transform people into cartoon characters and back."

 

"Good plan," Krycek said, making notes as usual.

 

"You don't believe me, but I can prove that I have invented the most ingenious breakthrough in the entertainment industry since sound," Warner said.

 

Scurrying across the room, Warner said, "It's in my basement."

 

With a shrug, Mulder gestured for his junior agent to follow. Krycek looked a little nervous, but he bravely went ahead.

 

The laboratory looked like the one in Young Frankenstein. Spiraling metal formations surged with sparkling energy. Chemicals dripped from one retort to the next, creating rippling, and bubbling reactions. Mood music played in the background.

 

"What does all of this stuff do?" Krycek asked.

 

"I don't know," Warner said, "I bought it at a sale of movie props. I think it adds atmosphere. Mind the cobwebs. They are the originals from Night of the Living Dead."

 

Producing a helmet wired with what appeared to be most of the guts of a Pentium computer, Warner said, "Just try this on."

 

Shaking his head, Krycek backed up. Mulder laughed and said, "Come on, Alex, you can't be afraid of that thing. Here, let me try. Want to see what I really think of you, Alex?"

 

"I don't think you should," Krycek said. "Who knows what that really does?"

 

"Yeah, right, in a basement full of movie props? I bet I could find out where this came from with a little research into old movies," Mulder said.

 

The helmet on his head, Mulder smirked at Junior. His grin turned sour as a headache came from nowhere. It felt like brain freeze from eating too much ice cream.

 

"I don't know. Something is happening, but I don't think it's reading my thoughts," Mulder said. He started to take the helmet off, but Warner said, "No, you are my last chance."

 

Switching up his controls, Warner laughed crazily. Krycek launched for the controls at the same time as he punched his cell phone to yell, "Help, Mulder is under attack."

 

Acute pain took Mulder out just as he saw Warner hit Alex with a prop bloody arm. He whimpered and let blackness take him from the agony in his brain.

 

OooOooO

 

"Agent Mulder?" came a concerned voice.

 

"Where's Scully?" Mulder whined. 

 

"I'm sorry. I sent her out of town on loan to a small town with a mysterious plague of killer ants," Walter Skinner's voice said.

 

A cautiously opened eye revealed a hospital room. Alex Krycek was a silent heap, looking very pale and lovely in the next bed. Mulder suddenly had a mental image of himself leaning over his junior partner and waking him with a kiss.

 

"What the hell?" Walter Skinner exclaimed.

 

Mulder looked in horror as his brief fancy acted out in his thoughts. In the thought bubble, he was dressed in blue tights, a silver and blue jerkin, and a cap with a feather. 

 

Alex opened his eyes and said, "My hero."

 

As Mulder tried to think of an excuse for his thoughts, Krycek moaned. Before he so much as opened his eyes, a vision of him frantically fighting to reach Mulder's side appeared in a bubble over his head. The expression of fear on the thought bubble Krycek's face melted Mulder's heart. Why Alex must really care!

 

A melting heart illustrated itself. 

 

Walter Skinner strode across the room. "Oh, no," Mulder whimpered, as his thought bubble produced a leather daddy clad figure, paddle clutched in his hand.

 

Skinner looked around and saw the image. He blushed deep scarlet all the way up to his bald crown. As he turned back toward Krycek a moment later, a thought bubble appeared of a naked and very pretty young agent with his legs draped beautifully over a tautly muscled Walter's shoulders. 

 

Mulder had to look down to wonder if Skinner's ass could have been half as good as the one bunching as he thrust into the welcoming legs of Krycek.

 

A naked Skinner ass framed by neatly cutaway edges of his suit appeared obligingly above Mulder's head. 

 

"Mulder? What is that above your head?' Krycek asked, a picture of Mulder's thought bubble appearing as he spoke in a round outline bobbing in a connected fashion to his rumpled hair.

 

"It worked, "Mulder said.

 

"We can't stay here," Mulder said. "Walter, get us out of here. Every thought we have is going to show."

 

A pornographic slideshow of sexual acts with both Walter and Alex proved why Mulder could not afford that.

 

Above Alex's head, a movie ran of the Smoking Man, watching his thoughts, beating him, and putting a bullet in Krycek's brain.

 

"You son of a bitch," Mulder yelled, leaping out of bed to assault his partner. "You do work for them!"

 

A broken heart appeared above Krycek's head. A little sad image of Alex, huddled with hands covering his ashamed face sank into the shattered shards.

 

Decisively, Walter said, "We have to get both of you out of here. Get dressed. I'm going to grab the evidence and the notes. We can have your hacker friends work on the device."

 

OooOooO

 

Half a day later, Mulder watched with fascination as a mostly naked subby Krycek crouched at a Tom of Finland like Skinner's feet, above the more mundane appearance of the two men at the table.

 

"Spender owns me," Krycek said in his husky voice. "If I tell you anything, he'll kill me after he has finished teaching me a lesson."

 

"Life is about chances," Walter said. "Help us. We'll help you."

 

"What's in it for me?" Krycek asked. "Living on the run? Waiting for him to catch up to me? Alone?"

 

Now Alex was a little boy huddled in a dark root cellar, weeping that he would be good. 

 

Mulder sighed as his thought bubble showed himself rushing over to comfort Alex.

 

"What's it going to take to get you to work with us?' Walter Skinner demanded. "Do I have to beat it out of you?"

 

Oh, oh, my! Yes, that was it exactly. Mulder pointed a finger at the picture of Alex held across Walter's lap, being spanked.

 

Even if that wasn't it, Mulder SO wanted to see that little scene in real life.

 

"If that's what it takes," Walter said.

 

Throwing off his jacket, Walter loosened up, shrugging his massive shoulders and taking practice swings.

 

Half stumbling in his eagerness, Mulder said, "Let me get him ready, Walter. Just..."

 

Jerking Alex to his feet, Mulder rapidly unbuckled Alex's belt, undid the top button, and tugged down the zipper. He knelt to take Alex's shoes and rapidly pulled down the trousers while Alex protested somewhat feebly.

 

Mulder said, "It's for your own good. All you have to do is trust us and we'll protect you."

 

By this time, Mulder had come to enjoy his home movies. He glanced up and sighed as he saw a naked Alex cuddled between an equally nude Mulder and Walter. "We'll take care of you. You can be my partner for real. You would enjoy being under me, wouldn't you?"

 

That was a set up. What a sweet, hot imagination Alex had! There was Mulder....his cock even bigger than it really was, thrusting deep into Alex's asshole as the agent craned around to watch the action, a lovely expression of pain and lust on his face.

 

"Yes, we'll make love to you," Mulder said. "We'll love you afterwards."

 

"Mulder," Walter protested. "I can't. I won't."

 

"You have to do it," Mulder said. "It's your duty." 

 

"To fuck Krycek?" Skinner said, his voice betraying how interested he was.

 

"Well, I want some too," Mulder said. He pointed at the porn show in his thought bubble. 'Yeah, do it to me, Walter.' Mulder in the bubble said.

 

"We'll see," said Walter, sitting down on the bed to take Alex across his legs.

 

Holding his hand firmly in the center of the back, Alex's shirt pushed up to his neck, Walter drew back his hand and landed it with a firm crack.

 

A brilliant red mark appeared. Mulder couldn't decide whether to watch himself kissing the owie better or the actual action.

 

The action, Mulder decided. That way he also could watch Alex's telltale thought bubbles.

 

As each ferocious blow landed, Spender's scowling face grew smaller and smaller in Alex's thoughts. Walter occupied most of Alex's thought bubble along with visions of ice blocks, jars of aloe with Mulder rubbing the soothing liquid onto cheeks with tiny flames dancing over them.

 

As Walter moved onto the poor trembling crease where ass and thighs joined, Spender disappeared like the bad witch in the Wizard of Oz, leaving only a curl of cigarette smoke.

 

"No, I'll tell you anything," Alex said. "Stop. Please. Stop."

 

Walter eased off with just a slap to establish that he was the one who decided when a spanking was over.

 

As Walter gestured Mulder over to help comfort the sobbing young man, Alex shakily said, "But you have to make love to me first."

 

"Mulder wants to," Walter said.

 

"No, both of you!" Alex insisted, snuffling but his voice strong despite his sobs.

 

"If I must, " Walter said, standing up to undress. His cock was so hard that it was probably doing all the thinking anyway.

 

"Oh, yeah," Mulder said, ripping off his own clothing.

 

Alex scrambled around until he produced some lotion and condoms from a dresser. Mulder wondered to whom the articles belonged. For that matter, why was there only one great big bed in the Lone Gunmen's vacation cabin. Oh, well, Mulder was not opposed to geek love. 

 

OooOooO

 

"Oh, good, boy," Mulder moaned as he thrust into Alex's mouth. He braced himself against Walter's straining shoulders. This was so much hotter than even Mulder could imagine. 

 

Inches from Walter's panting, red face, Mulder watched his buttoned down boss turn into a wild creature, totally lost in his lust.

 

"Good boy, good boy," Walter said, between shuddering gasps. "Sweet, sweet Alex. I'll take care of you. I won't give you to him. I promise."

 

Mulder pulled out, deciding he wanted to finish in Alex's ass when Walter was done. He clamped down on Alex's cock so he wouldn't come as Walter shimmied into a powerful orgasm.

 

"Mulder," Alex whined, "Let me. Please let me come."

 

"Just wait," Mulder said, as Walter gently disengaged and rolled off to the side to recover. "You said you wanted us both."

 

"Well, I do," Alex said. "Even if he gets me, I'll have one good thing."

 

There was no need to do anything more. Alex was open enough for Mulder to slip in with just enough friction and resistance to make it all good.

 

Alex's legs locked over Mulder's shoulders, urging him to ride deep and hard.

 

"Oh, yeah, oh do that," Alex said, his eyes rolling back as if he was going to pass out from bliss.

 

Mulder had no time to see what his thought bubbles were showing. The real thing was so much better. He felt as if electric waves of pleasure jetted through his body. He yelled and shot as Alex finally ejaculated.

 

Walter had recovered enough to help them clean up before covering their overly sensitive bodies to prevent a chill.

 

Tenderly stroking Alex's hair, Mulder gave him the Prince Charming kiss he had envisioned. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't be mean any more and you can drop your little sarcastic routine. We can have this, can't we, Walter?"

 

"This is so wrong," Walter said. "But it's done. In for a penny, in for a pound. I can't see how it would help to break this off now. Alex, you made some promises."

 

"I'll follow through," Alex said. "I can give you stuff to take them down, but there's some things you have to understand, Walter. Mulder has it right."

 

"I do?" Mulder said with amazement then corrected to say, "I knew that."

 

"What do you mean?' Walter asked.

 

"There are aliens invading. I can help you get Spender but then we have to get the things that Spender's organization was founded to deal with. I have a lot to tell you," Alex said, "But I need a nap first."

 

OooOooO

 

By the time the Lone Gunmen had found the cure to the bubble thought adaptation, the six of them, seven including Scully, had a plan for dealing with the Consortium. Mulder realized he had to force his father to talk and once they had more information than Alex could supply, they would have a difficult nearly impossible task to face.

 

However, for some reason, Mulder felt some dark fate had been avoided. It was as if some giant invisible hand had written an alternative ending to their story....

 

The Beginning


End file.
